othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Name a Flaw
A series of recurring topics hosted by FourKids since the beggining of the world. Since you can check out all of the over 1500 results in his own website, this page will focus only on the Very Special Flaw days, in which the board gets to pick a flaw for a certain user. Here are all of the flaws thus far. Keep in mind some of them most likely don't even fit the user in question anymore, since they're pretty damn old. Flaws: *'Grengosaurus' - Hates Kenshin, Hunter x Hunter, and Hinata. Foolishly thinks his hatred is a "virtue" / Is some kind of Spanish dinosaur / Is a Haruno Sakura fanboy / has yet to admit that Renji is a jobber. *'YamaChan' - He/she/it kidnaps little girls and makes them Cosplay like Cardcaptor Sakura for entertainment Purposes. *'Envoyofuno' - Not a regular in the OT board / His username should be Sir Whines a Lot, because he whines. A lot / Likes crappy endings. *'Terra Chronicle '- Owned by the CandleJack f / Likes overrated stuff. *'LadroAnima' - Japanophile on Disguise / No more people are as "awesome" as him / Is a rabid 'n' ranting PC fanboy. *'4bn3r/D3m3nt14_R3x' - Still hasn't gotten around to executing Rumiko Takahashi / Failed to become an hero / Hates (most) archers / His old username. *'DRCEQ' - Still thinks that Internet = Serious Business / Has a cowardly streak a mile wide / Obsessed with Mokoto to the point of annoyance. *'koopa593' - Is still killed by jumping red plumbers / Not a huge fan of handheld gaming / Haruno Sakura's in his Top 10. *'Mjcool' - Needs to get some "real" fetishes (This coming from the OT board?) / Pic spamming / Rinoa bashing. *'avalanche wong '- He's just so avalanche WRONG / Name sounds like an Antarctic Chinese restaurant / Believes we care about his opinions. *'GreatSvenster' - He is a flaw... A flaw, that needs to become an hero / Creates and forgets so many rating-related topics it's like a bad case of ADD. *'Reih' - Is a Kira "Jesus" Yamato fanboy / tries to be funny and witty, failing miserably in the process / No 50 post per page = Fail. *'NecroDragon77' - Has a near insane level of obsession for the "fandom", which is probably a metaphor for crack / Can't seem to decide if she wants to speak in first-person or third-person. *'RADRAD' - Not as rad as the screen name would make you think / Is a Lacus Clyne fan / Lacks hatred / Futilely tried to defeat ASA's social topics. *'puTTytHiEF09' - Spends too much of his damn time playing video games just to complain about them / Bashes FFXII far more than it deserves / Doesn't get tired of shoving his opinions down everyone's throat. *'plank '- Friends with Jonny / He always seems to know about... "What I did there" *'adog16' - Probably isn't a typing dog.... / Never showed proof about that black Kagome / Tries to expose the elitism of the ASA board, despite no one particularly caring. *'Snake_X_Eater '- Hates Lucy and foolishly thinks that Elfen Lied is a harem anime / Is a disgrace to anything even remotely related to MGS3 / Is but one of many. *'jebbito' - Urusai Urusai Urusai / Has five Godesess, but no harem. *'dplay23' - Uses...too...many...****ing...ellipses... / Fails at playing Devil's Advocate. *'taleran' - *put taleran in google and found this* http://tinyurl.com/2lypp6. *'Kurtz_Weber '- Is so flawed that his name can't even get spelled right in both his Name a Flaw topic and his flaw/His Deleted Posts page is bigger than Canada. *'Mass_Carrier '- Unfortunately, in this case, Mass_Carrier does not = Instant Win / Mass-ive Failure would be a more fitting name for him. *'ryaomon' - Couldn't catch 'em all.... ryaomon! / Payed money for joining a message board (aka "lol 10 bux") *'Starks' - Little too "High and Mighty" for his own good / http://tinyurl.com/24kknb <- Only not as cool. *'Mirage_Koas/Sailor2003UB313 '- Her advances on Necro always go unresponded to, yet she tries them anyway.../ Pointless whining about getting spoiled / Hates Zero and likes Axl. What the hell? Seriously, what the hell? *'DBean' - Doesn't have a sig / Watched and liked Inuyasha. *'MASTER RAVEN '- Is too normal for the ASA board. *'shadow Hiei '- His "sympathy" fetish / haet g@ys (http://tinyurl.com/27udf5) *'jlh28532' - Playing great games can't save this guy from the ASA board's general opinion / Fails so goddamn hard he lost the right to his name (according to the ASA board anyway) *'xxnike629xx' - Had nike taken Paul Revere's place during the midnight ride, we would have lost the war / His constant Naruto topics were worse than the filler / http://tinyurl.com/2z56j6. *'Fencedude' - Has PMS-like mood swings resulting in uncalled for Tenbatsu. *'Lord Kefka '- Henrietta'd / Has not complained about sand in his boots / Died in a drama explosion. *'Zabi' - Has the most attention whoring signature on gamefaqs. *'FCMan' - Is very srs bsns/must have contrary opinion to everyone *'Captain Panda' - Unlike Hello Panda snacks, he doesn't have chocolate filling / Delusional opinions of s-CRY-ed > Code Geass. *'vashmoto' - People seem to care more about the next day than even giving him a flaw... / "When I think of his name, I think of Yugi Moto with Vash-styled super saiyan hair." *'hooah' - He's probably not Al Pacino ("HOO-AH!") / Has FFX-2 as guilty pleasure. *'Solar_Crimson' - "What flaw can I say about Solar w/o having a race card thrown at me?" *'Socialism' - Doesn't work / Hates Ciel / Loved unconditionally by Grengosaurus. *'Celiss Galvea '- Isn't Brittanian... er, British / Refuses to have kirinfang's babies. *'Latino_King/305_King '- Hasn't starred in an action/martial-arts film with plank as his rival/enemy / Stopped using his Lee acount. *'Kirby__sama '- Kirby's special power is sucking. Kirby_sama however better be careful he's not in the wrong end of hentai situation. *'Edible' - *insert food-related joke/flaw here" (Aka "Is not Delicious Flat Chest / Doesn't taste good / It's not really edible") *'Village Idiot '- Was kicked out by the Village People / Has/gets to wave his ***** at traffic on Tuesdays. *'yummygl2' - Is about as yummy as Edible is edible / His name is easy to misspell... *'Doomerang' - Batarang > Doomerang / Even when you try to get rid of the guy, he just comes back and hits you in the face with twice the force. *'SoulStealer' - Had to beg for his Flaw day, instead of earning it through embarrassing moments. *'BlitzThunder' - Is an example of why self-nominations are a bad idea (Aka "Never hear of him, wasting name a flaw time") *'Mighty_BP' - "How you comin' on that Bebe's Kids review you're working on? Got a few compelling jokes here and there?" *'FirenEX' - Whereas envoy is a bottle of whine, Firen is an entire whinery. *'Kotobuki_Seiko '- Too Kyoot for OT-kun lolz / (Inadvertently) created the nickname OT-kun. *'Liberal Degenerate '- On top of refusing to admit Renji's worthlessness, he is also tsundere for Soshi of all people. *'StriderTuna' - His argumentation skills can be summed up with "you disagree with me therefore you're a fanboy!!!1". When he's the biggest fanboy of them all. *'MajinUltima' - C'mon, I dare you to ask him about his wacked-out Bleach theories, which he considers more valid than the show's canon. He's so obsessed with them that he starts arguing about them in his own flaw topic. Not that his views about other shows are much better/and then there's Code Geass. Srsly. *'Soshi_Strife726' - While Starks was ****ing Rolo, Liberal Degenerate was ****ing Soshi / "From what I've seen, she has the power to send half the board into e-tang mode and half of those into denial about it."/big-ass tsundere. As in a tsundere with a big ass. *'Norse Mage121' - Trolls are a race of creatures that derive from Norse mythology. Coincidence? I think not. *'Eab1990' - Will not admit he pleasures himself to Coco daily, despite his undying love for her./ He's a tsundere when it comes to KyoAni./ Flaw day wasn't a Very Special Day. (<_<;;) *'TallaricoSan' - Can't even have the decency to nominate himself for a real name-a-flaw day *'bleachistehcool' - moar liek bleachistehBANNED amirite? *'Keno316' - moar srs bsns/haets everyone Category:Poll Topics